When a host seeks to establish a connection with another host, multiple connection options may be available on the host seeking to establish the connection. For example, there may be wired and wireless interfaces as well as virtual interfaces such as VPN interfaces, IPv6 transition interfaces such as Teredo, 6to4, and firewall traversal interfaces such as IP over HTTP. With all the options available, selecting an optimal source interface may be challenging.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.